


Those Damn Shorts.

by c0rnhub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shorts, Summer, cas did not heal the handprint, handjob, impala blowjob, it had no plot before but i changed my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rnhub/pseuds/c0rnhub
Summary: Destiel porn once againI need 500$ by June to go to SPN conI'm broke and writing through my painenjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel porn once again  
> I need 500$ by June to go to SPN con  
> I'm broke and writing through my pain  
> enjoy

Shorts. They were all Cas could think of, all of what he could comprehend at the moment. His mind scrambled for purchase on the sane part of his brain while he watched Dean wash Baby. In shorts. Cas licked his lips several times, his mouth dry.  
Since Castiel was an angel, he never really understood how humans see each other as attractive when angels were all just bright lights. He never felt an attraction like he does with Dean. 

Cheeseburgers are attractive too, but not in the way he sees Dean. 

Dean was his human, from the moment he marked him while pulling him up from perdition to the rest of his life. The handprint had faded, but Cas decided not to heal it. 

Ever since he met Dean, he noticed that feeling inside his chest that grew as the time went on, but he didn’t think much of it. Even when the angels pointed out how he was ‘betraying heaven’ by siding with the Winchesters.  
That feeling came back every time Cas would see Dean, his mind running on pubescent autopilot. He would have to fight the urges and feelings to reach out to Dean, touch him, kiss him. He blamed Jimmy for the emotions he felt, knowing his soft spot for his family.  
Dean and Sam were his family, but he was bonded with Dean. God chose him to save Dean, to claim him and Castiel shot a prayer to Chuck as a thank you. 

The biggest concern for Castiel was the what if’s that ran in his head over and over like a loop. ‘What if Dean doesn’t like me that way, what if Dean doesn’t like the masculine body, or even what if Dean doesn’t like me?’ Those are the constant negative thoughts that reminded him, he was in love with his best friend. 

Dean leaned over the hood of his impala, scrubbing the dirt and grime from the last hunt. It was hot out, so Dean made the rare move to put on shorts. He usually didn’t like to wear shorts, but when it was 96 degrees out he wasn’t about to risk a heat stroke over clothing.  
He noticed Castiel’s stares from behind him and decided to show off.  
He stood up to take his shirt off, making a show of himself. He has been working out recently, and it has been paying off. His torso was more chiseled and defined, his muscles flexing when he moved. He pulled his shirt over his head, balling it up before throwing it to the side. He flexed his back as he stretched before taking a sip of his beer with one hand on his hip.  
He turned around to see Castiel wearing a short sleeved buttoned Hawaiian shirt that had the top few buttons undone. He wore denim shorts as well, but looser around his hips than Dean’s. He was an angel and usually cannot produce sweat, but he began to wear different clothes, Sam’s advice. 

He had his sunglasses down his nose, looking at Dean’s ass while he sipped a slushie.  
When Dean turned around Cas pushed his sunglasses up, trying his best to not choke on his straw.  
Dean smiled sitting on the chair next to him, deciding to take a break and nurse his beer. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled looking over at Dean, his sunglasses hiding his eyes which roamed all over Dean’s shirtless body, having to hold his own hand to keep from touching.  
“Hey.” Dean smiled, leaning back his skin sweaty. “It’s damn hot out, you’re lucky your angel mojo crap keeps you from heat stroking.” He stacked his feet on the cooler taking another sip of beer.  
“Yes, my vessel is in homeostasis.” He affirmed, his eyes still on Dean.

Dean smiled, loving how formal the angel spoke. “Amuse me Cas, I like when you talk.” He turned to look at him.  
Castiel was flushed, he was blushing and nervous like a teenager would be.  
He squinted, “how so?” He cocked his head before realizing what he could do. 

“Okay, this is going to feel strange.” He put his hand on the scar on Dean’s shoulder, the one he made years ago.  
Power surged through Dean like an electric shock sending his nerves afire. It felt so good to have that much energy, but it left his body as quickly as it came. “Holy….” Dean furrowed his brow looking down at his limbs. “How- what?” He questions.  
“Your mark, it signifies you’re mine, my human.” His tone deeper. “And I can surge power through it, you know how there’s those objects that are hands of god? Like Joshua’s horn?” He paused. “Well your my hand of Castiel.” He explained.  
Dean blushes like a fucking teenager, a chick flick blush at his words. He was the angels and secretly loved that sense of ownership. 

Cas felt his strong hand against his thigh and Dean say. “That was worth dying.” He chuckled taking another sip of his beer.  
Cas looked down at his slushie pushing his sunglasses up over the dip on the bridge of his nose.  
After a few more seconds of drinking and basking in the sunlight, Dean got back to work, rinsing the impala with a hose and then drying the most of Baby that he could reach.  
He stepped back to observe his work. “You’re beautiful baby.” He patted the hood before stepping back and drying his hands on a towel, walking back to Cas who had finished his slushie and was still watching Dean’s every move almost drooling over Dean’s form. 

Castiel’s brain was swarming with thoughts, he couldn’t do it anymore. He gathered all his courage, repeating in his head ‘I’m an angel of the lord.’  
“Dean.” He stood up taking off his sunglasses. “I have to tell you something, and I really— don’t know how.” He tried to explain his best. “My vessel has never felt like this, it feels lost and just empty. I didn’t understand at first, but when I’m around you Dean. I feel whole. I don’t understand much about human relationships, the only relationship I’ve had was when I had sex and was almost killed the next morning.” His eyes softened. “I’m attracted to you, and I would like to have a relationship.” He finished.

Dean’s jaw dropped. He didn’t really know what to say, so he just stared into Castiel’s eyes and then to his lips, but pulled his gaze away. 

“You should think about what I have proposed an-“ He never finished his sentence, for Dean’s lips crashed into his. 

Castiel jumped at the unexpected kiss, but slowly melted into it, wrapping his arms around Deans waist pulling him forward so their chests were flush as they made out, right there, in the middle of the garage.  
Dean pulled away first. “I’ve wanted to do that since I met you in that barn all these years ago.” He admitted.  
The angel smiled and just kissed him again, resting his hands on Deans hips. 

The makeout escalated when Dean was pushed against the impala, his ass resting against the hood as they kissed open mouthed. Their hips slotted together as Castiel began to grind against him while he kissed the hunters neck, sucking a bruise under his jaw, wanting the whole world, heaven, hell, purgatory and even The Empty to know who he belonged to. “Mine.” He murmured into Dean’s neck, rolling his hips against the latter.  
Dean just groaned softly, barely able to respond as one hand gripped Castiel’s messy hair while the other grabbed his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer.  
“I don’t want this to be a one time fling man.” Dean’s voice was rough. 

Cas kissed his throat once more before pulling away to answer. “Me too.” Cas ran his hands up Deans torso, tracing every muscle and line. “So pretty.” He awed at his body, his hands stopping at Dean’s pecs where he rolled his nipple with his thumb and pinching the other. 

“And sensitive.” He added as the hunter shuddered from mid ministrations.  
Cas played with Dean’s hardened buds until Dean rolled his hips and began to whine.

Castiel has never given a blowjob, but logging onto Dean’s porn ridden computer was all he needed to learn how to. 

He sunk to his knees, watching Deans the blush spread across Deans cheeks.  
He started with using the edge of his palm to rub against the side, of his clothed cock, pulling out a hiss from Dean.  
He took his time with Dean, even when Sam could walk into the garage at any second, it was worth the risk. As he continued rubbing ever so slowly, pre began to soak the front of the shorts, the dampness against Castiel’s palm. He bent his head down to lick at the denim, able to taste the saltiness through his jeans. The noises the hunter made were priceless and his favorite thing to hear. 

Impatient, Dean tugged on Castiel’s hair, wanting the angel to hurry up with the teasing, but Cas refused, setting his own pace.  
He found the head of Dean’s cock through the tight shorts, licking thoroughly, the gasps above him fueling his actions.  
Castiel finally reached up to unbutton and unzip his jeans, giving the front one more lick before pulling his cock out through his boxers, tucking the rim of his shorts and boxers under his balls.  
The warm air felt good on Dean’s bare hips, and even on his throbbing cock. Cas admired his cock,  
The moment Castiel put his tongue on the head of Dean’s cock, he made a soft groan. The encouragement bringing Cas to wrap his lips around the prick, his tongue stroking the underside of the head. Sucking hard, Cas bobbed his head ever so slowly hollowing his cheeks to fit around Dean like a flesh-light. 

Dean leaned back more on the impala, wanting to close his eyes, but couldn’t stop watching Cas take his thick cock almost all the way down. He put one hand behind him on Baby for support, and the other tangled in Castiel’s hair, tugging with his movements.  
The noises made as Cas swallowed around Dean sounded sloppy and dean craved it. “Your mouth is heavenly.” Dean’s eyes rolled back when Cas squeezed his balls as a thank you.  
Every time precum dribbled onto his tongue, Cas sucked harder than before, wanting to squeeze more out of him. Cas loved the taste of his pre, he had heard the stuff was salty, and it was, but the good kind.  
The pressure of his own shorts became tighter and tighter, so he reached down to do the same to his shorts, tucking them under his balls and pulling his cock out, feeling it leak and drip onto the concrete floor. He wrapped a hand around himself and jacked off in rhythm of his head bobs. 

As he let out a moan from his own pleasure, the vibrations around Dean’s cock made the hunter shudder hard. Dean looked down to see Castiel stroking himself and drooled a little.  
Cas took him down even more, his mouth barely able to contain the thickness of his cock, swallowing roughly. He bobbed his head at a quicker pace and stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth in time with his bobs.  
Dean tilted his head back a long moan slipping from his lips as he tugged the loose strands of hair.  
Castiel practically gargled on a mix of saliva and precum when Dean bucked his hips, his cock hitting the back of the angels throat.  
“I’m close.” Dean moaned feeling the buildup in his gut threatening to tip with every second. He gripped onto Castiel’s hair tighter as the angel tightened his lips and bobbed his head faster the climax of his orgasm peaking fast. “Oh fuck.” His muscles flexed and unflexed as he shuddered and shook in his skin. His eyes rolled back as he came hard letting out a long string of curses and Castiel’s name while he rode it out.  
Castiel sucked Dean dry, swallowing his cum, not letting a drop go to waste. He pulled off when Dean’s began to shake from oversensitivity, his legs about to collapse. He pulled off with a obscene pop before giving a last kiss to the tip then standing up to give Dean a long kiss. 

“Where did you learn to use your mouth like that?” Dean asked. 

“The pizza man.” Cas smiled.

“What, no you did not.” Dean chuckled raising an eyebrow as he rubbed the angels hips kissing him again.  
Cas was still hard between them, their cocks rubbing against each other, Dean shaking from over-sensitivity as Cas began to rut against his spent cock.  
Dean reaches down and stroked Cas, exactly how he masterbated, twisting his wrist and thumbing the underside of the head before playing with his slit. He used his other hand to roll his balls massaging the sack.  
Cas threw his head back and moaned, his hips bucking up into the hunters tight fist. He groaned as Dean kissed at his neck, letting out hot breaths under his jaw.  
“Fuck!” Castiel cursed as Dean rubbed the sensitive spot under his head more than before. He didn’t think a handjob would feel as good as it was, mainly because it was from his crush he has had for years. 

He grit his teeth as he began to fuck Dean’s fist, slowly at first, but soon enough he was chasing orgasm and thrusted up fast.  
His eyes rolled back as he teetered on edge

“Dean, I’m gonna-“ he couldn’t finish, cumming hard all over Dean’s chest and fist. He shook as he came down from orgasm, his legs almost giving out, gripping the car behind Dean.  
They both cleaned up, tucking themselves into their shorts. Dean used his discarded shirt as a towel, wiping the cum off his abs before swinging the garment over his shoulder to remember to take it inside and wash it.  
“I enjoyed that.” Castiel smiled, “I hope we can do that again sometime.” He grabbed Dean’s ass through his shorts, using his pocket for more leverage.  
“Of course Angel.” He smiled back before kissing Cas softly. Castiel hummed into the kiss pushing Dean back against the impala his hands resting on Dean’s chest as they made out, bathing in the afterglow. 

“Hey guys I found a case-“ Sam stopped short as he looked up from his IPad, standing in the garage doorway to see the pair making out and groping each other. 

“Hey Sam.” Was all Castiel said between kisses, not even turning around to look at him.  
But Sam didn’t even get to hear him, he already left, slamming the door behind him and running to bleach his eyes.


	2. a big snacc

Over the next few hours? Days? Weeks? Dean and Cas fucked like feral animals. In every room of the bunker, on every surface and every position known to man, they did. 

Dean swept his arm across the war room table, knocking books and coffee mugs off, ignoring the crash that ratted the room. He spun on his heels to reattach his lips back to his angel’s, kissing like mad-men, open mouthed and sloppy. 

He snaked his hands up Catiels shirt, trying to paw it off, a second away from ripping the cotton to shreds.   
They pulled apart to discard their shirts, leaving them abandoned on the floor.  
The kisses continued as they did a slow dirty grind, Cas backing up to gain support from the table as they rutted against one another. 

“Mmmm.” Dean hummed as he pressed Cas backwards to move onto the table, his hands so gentle Castiel almost never noticed it.   
The pair were lost in kisses as Dean crawled up the table and onto Castiel’s lap, rolling his hips before kissing his angels neck.

The audible click of Dean’s belt unbuckling is what spurred Castiel to do the same. He fumbled with his jeans, Dean getting off of him to discard his own jeans.   
Once all articles of clothing was out of sight was when they continued to grind, bare and hard.   
The friction against each other without lube was sensitive but good, then a lube covered fist took the both in hand and squeezed before stroking them together in one gliding motion. 

“Oh Fuckkkk.” Dean tilted his head back, biting his lip while his hips continued in a slow, slick thrust upwards.  
Cas squeezed his hand tighter around the both of them, using his other to squeeze their balls together, the friction messy and hot.   
They sat like that for a minute or two, just lazily grinding and kissing, gasping in one another’s mouths with kiss bitten lips. 

“Dean. fuck me.” Cas murmured into Dean’s open mouth, giving one last squeeze to their straining cocks before pulling away to lay back on his elbows, staring up at his hunter.   
Dean was handed the lube bottle, but zoned out, too busy staring down at the angelic figure below him. “You’re beautiful Castiel.” He was starstruck as his angel blushed harder than he already was.   
Dean did notice the small shudder that shook Cas for only a millisecond and probed. “You like when I say your full name? Castiel?” He asked his expression smug.   
“Maybe.” Cas felt his face heat up while Dean eye fucked his body.

“I’m going to make a meal out of you Castiel.” He grinned running his hands up Castiel’s thighs before spreading them gently then dipping his head between them.   
“Ooh Dean.” Cas rolled his head to the side as his breaths deepened. 

Dean spread Castiel’s cheeks before licking a stripe up his taint.   
He went to work, eating Cas out like he was starving, and in a way he was. He couldn’t keep his lhands off his new boyfriend. His sex drive went from 7 to an 11 real fast. The feeling was incontrolable and all that was on his mind was how Castiel tastes, how he feels and his head is always foggy with a haze of lust. 

He broke his own trail of thought by scooting his body down on his knees to pull Castiel closer to him, swinging his legs over his shoulders. He kept his arms locked around Cas’ thighs, keeping him still while his tongue led an attack on his hole.   
The encouragements came in a long line of squirms and moans that Cas was unable to contain for long.  
Castiel’s thighs squeezed around his head as his body shuddered in pleasure. The pleasure radiated up through his body, burning red hot on his skin as Dean ate him out.   
The a scrape of Dean’s facial hair Castiel’s soft thighs made the angel snudder, tightening his thighs around the hunters head, pulling him closer. 

Dean flattened his tongue before lapping at his entrance, tongue grazing around the rim a couple times, before dipping in, licking like a kitten would milk.   
He used his thumbs to open Castiel’s cheeks up wider to dip his tongue in a little deeper, his nose now smushed against his skin as he twisted his tongue now inside his boyfriend.   
The moans above him were beautiful. They strained with every thrust of Dean’s tongue, increasing in noise. Dean brought his hand up to Castiel’s hips, tracing the natural V, then down to wrap his hand around the angels cock, giving a rough squeeze before stroking at the leisurely pace of his tongue thrusts. 

Every other lick, Dean would pull his tongue out to trace his rim teasingly, enjoying the amount of force Castiel used to push back onto Dean’s face, needy for more. Above him, Dean twisted his wrist around Cas’ shaft, tightening his grip as the corkscrew of his wrist went up. 

“Can you cum from this baby?” Dean asked, pulling away satisfying the whines from the loss of his tongue, but popped one of Castiel’s balls into his mouth, sucking graciously.   
Cas could only nod and moan as the pressure on his balls increased feeling himself go cross eyed. He reached down to comb his fingers through Dean’s short hair, his back arching with every suck and lick to his balls and ass. He shook as he felt himself get closer to release, not wanting this to end so soon, but the pleasure was too overflowing to protest or stop, not trusting himself to react.

As Dean began to massage his perineum while playing with his head, pushing his thumb into the sensitive slit, rolling it in circles, Castiel fell apart. His limbs shaking, and his body twisting in unnatural poses, muscles burning as he tried to hold still to keep his grasp on the brink, but slipped into orgasm. He came hard, his body trembling, his toes curling and his eyes shimmering to a bright blue glow.   
Rope of cum overlapped Dean’s fist as he was pumped through climax. Cas rode out the long waves of pleasure even after Dean had pulled away. 

When Castiel sat up, Dean stared up at him in awe. “What are you looking at Dean?” He asked unsure why he was making the expression, let alone looking at Cas like he was god.   
“Your wings.” Dean spoke softly, having to use every force of his will to not reach forward and touch the long feathers.  
“Sorry, Dean I don’t mean to scare you.” Cas panicked internally, trying to shove his wings into the other dimension they came from before, but it was no use. His grace kept them out for a reason.   
Bonding.  
Cas had different wings than most angels. His were a dark black and had a wide range, they were much bigger. 

But after they became broken, they were useless and oh how useless Castiel felt.   
Now they have been healed and the gates of heaven are back open.

He watched Dean’s expression change, his eyebrows furrowing. It was kinda cute.   
“No. No, Cas, your wings are beautiful.” He reached out. “May I touch them?” Dean asked before laying a single finger on them.   
“Yes, they are sensitive though, be careful.” Cas replied, slouching as he allowed Dean to trace his fingers over his outer feathers. He hummed in content. It’s like someone petting hair, relaxing and calming to the touch.   
“Why would these scare me Cas?” Dean spoke softly as he combed his fingers through the inner feathers. 

“My wings are considered ugly in heaven, everyone has lighter wing colors, white, cream, even a light grey. But mine are black, which is considered ugly.”   
He explained with a quiet sigh, not wanting to think about heaven right now. 

Dean was wary about the chick flick corners this conversation was barely cutting, but Dean pushed those thoughts aside. “Castiel, your wings are beautiful and if anyone else doesn’t think so, they can go fuck themselves.” He dug his hands deeper into the angels feathers, hearing the caught up sigh. 

“Thank you Dean.” Cas hummed out, along with another soft sigh. Within a eyeblink, they were both now on a couch, cleaned up and in boxers.

Comfortable.   
Loved.   
Wanted.  
Together they sat, radiating off of each other. It was quiet, peaceful and relaxing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have future suggestions comment below
> 
> follow me on instagram @sacrificetoby for some memes


	3. TWD heats up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated!! I have been busy with school and doctors and family things, but here's another chapter. I think this one may be the last one?? I'm planning on doing other fandom's and ships as well.

By the end of the evening, the angel and the hunter were tangled under a thick blanket watching season 3 of The Walking Dead. 

They soaked in the comfort of their own home(the bunker), warm and cozy. Ever since Castiel experienced what being human is like, living on the streets, sleeping in the cold; he has come to appreciate the little things. Even when the ‘little things.’ Consisted of the light touch of fingertips down his wings and the small massage through his shoulders by his loved one. 

Halfway through episode 5, Dean’s hands began to burrow deeper into the black feathers that tickled his wrists. He felt Cas shift every now and then, but thought nothing of it. 

The outer feathers were the smoothest and darkest, having the waterproof gleam gave them a raven tint that almost sparkled with blue under light. The layers under, were softer and easier to ruffle.   
Castiel’s wings looked so fragile, but they were actually powerful, with the ability to carry Sam, Dean and even Bobby through space and time, to the past or future.   
Even though the wings were strong, they were sensitive to the touch. It was a mating symbol to touch an angels wings, just as Dean was mindlessly massaging the black feathers.

Castiel was glad Dean couldn’t see how flushed his face was in the dark. The pleasure rolling through his body was overwhelming, his senses dulled. The sensitivity of his wings overpowered over every nerve in his back. The feeling only intensified as Dean's hands moved deeper and deeper within his feathers. By the time Dean began to massage near the base, where Castiel's back connected to the bridge of his wings, Cas felt like he couldn’t breathe. His breaths deepened, his cock swelling, arousal bubbling deep in his gut. He let out a long groan as he began to rut against his own palm, ignoring the fact that it was obvious Dean could figure out what was going on.   
“Cas? You okay?” Dean asked beginning to take his hands off the angels wings, but the small whisper of. “Don’t stop, please,” kept his hands to continue to massage the base of his wings.   
“Does this feel good?” Dean asked swiping his thumb along his down feathers roughly to test his theory.   
“Ye-es.” Castiel’s voice broke at the end reaching over to roughly grab Deans wrist. “It’s so hot, I need to cum Dean. Now.” He turned to kiss Dean, desperately at full force, unable to get enough. “Cas you’re burning up.” Dean pulled away to put the back of his hand onto the angels forehead. It felt like a 107 degree fever. “I need to get you an ice pack and water.” Dean tried to get up, but was roughly held down with 2 hands on his thighs, Castiel's nails digging through his sweatpants. “I’m in heat Dean, I need you… I need you to fuck me.” He panted out, his voice a few octaves deeper.  
Dean could only nod, a shallow nod, caught up in processing what the hell was happening. 

He had never seen Castiel this desperate, his face red, eyes dilated and dark, drooling as he begged. 

The blanket was thrown to the side, Castiel scrambling to crawl on the hunters lap, his thighs tight around his waist as he kissed Dean feverishly, snapping him out of his thoughts. The messy kiss became hot and heavy with Cas rolling his hips, rutting against Dean and the kiss became all teeth and tongue.   
Castiel sat back on his haunches taking his shirt off as quickly as he could, the seams creaking in protest. Before he could even throw the cloth aside, he rolled his hips again while Dean took his own shirt off, meeting in another long kiss. By the flick of Castiel’s wrist, they were both undressed. 

The perks of dating an angel. 

“Please Dean.” Cas hissed out, his cock red hot and throbbing, dribbling with every slide against Deans cock.   
The hunter gritted his teeth with a moan as they grinded, hot and dirty. “Fuck.” Dean cursed into another kiss that left spit against his cheek.   
Castiel was the first to move, getting off of Dean’s lap then shifting onto his hands and knees, hugging the arm of the couch. Dean followed behind getting up to grab the lube and get on his knees behind the angel, pouring a glob onto his fingers to open him up. 

As Dean pressed his forefinger inside Castiel’s entrance, he felt a strong grip at his wrist, strong enough to break metal. “Dean, no prep, now.” Cas demanded with a growl.   
“Castiel, I need to stretch you.” Dean protested but was silenced with the angels burning glare.   
So Dean lubed his cock up, before lining himself up and pushing in, oh so slowly. He groaned the entire time, even after their hips became flush. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” Dean tightened his jaw managing to keep his hips still.   
“Now.” Cas responded by pushing his hips forward then flush, trying to fuck himself onto his cock, continuing to cry out. 

He was cut short as Dean placed his forearm against his back, shoving all his weight downward, leaving cas face down ass up.. literally.   
Deans chest was against Castiel’s back as he licked the shell of his ear, whispering. “You will shut up and listen to me. Only good boys get fucked. Understand?” He warned.  
“Yes sir.” Castiel replied, short, but tapered of into a whimper. 

Dean left a messy kiss on his neck before pulling away, still pinning Castiel’s back, as he began to thrust. He fucked into Cas roughly, not stopping for a second. The angel really was in heat, his skin was hot against Dean’s thighs, feeling as he was fucking a toaster. The heat felt nice against his skin, and heavenly around his cock.   
Cas panted like a dog as he was fucked into the couch cushion with hard, quick thrusts. He felt his body go lax but his wings tensing, close to his back, in a sort of ‘fight or flight’ mode. His skin prickled and the pit of his gut rolled in pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. More. 

“Dean please, I need more.” He moaned, needy and high pitched, tears pricking his eyes. His body was screaming more, more, more. 

Angel sex was different from human sex. Human sex was much more rougher, while angel sex was dragged out, hours of foreplay. Too much foreplay, Castiel didn’t have the patience. Plus Dean has a bigger dick than any angel he has ever seen. 

Dean began to feel feverish, hot, physically. He began to crave, his cock getting even harder inside Castiel, every neve sensitive against the angels rim. He began to sweat furiously, and was panting just as hard, even as he stopped his thrusts. “Cas what is happening to me?” Dean felt his adrenaline pumping, amping his craving for sex even higher.

“You’re in heat as well Dean, it spread from me to you, now fuck me just like your body is telling you to do.” Cas groaned out while Dean rolled his hips. 

Dean felt himself drool as he fucked Castiel hard and fast, just as his body told him, his mind corrupted and his hormones spiking as the craving for Cas was overboard. He felt the same as Castiel did, the need for more.   
He grabbed a handful of the angels hair, pulling it until his back was arched and he could only see the ceiling. Then Dean fucked into him hard, slamming his hips with a slap against his own.

And all the angel could do was let out a garbled groan of Dean’s name and grip a couch pillow for dear life. His eyes rolled back as Dean nailed into his prostate. Castiel wouldn’t doubt his prostate would bruise after this.   
But it was when his wings were touched was when he fell apart.   
Dean carded his fingers through the base of his wings, then roughly ran his fingers across the glands. Somehow he knew exactly how to play with an angels wings, he guessed it was the heat getting to him. 

“Dean!” Cas whined as his choked sob rang throughout the room. He felt his legs began to shake and the room began to spin. He was going to cum embarrassingly fast, but at this point he didn’t care, he needed that heat to cool. “Dean, Dean, Dean!” Tears ran down castiel’s cheeks as he was overstimulated. “I’m going-“ he couldn’t even finish his sentence when the hunter wrapped his hand around Castiel’s throat, still rubbing his wings. He fucked Castiel even harder, sending Cas over the edge, cumming harder than he ever has in the billions of years he has lived.   
The lights flickered and the walls shook as he shouted in enochian. His grace made his body glow and his wings opened and spread out, ruffled as he came.   
He curled in on himself, his orgasm lasting the entire time Dean continued to fuck him, trying to cum himself.   
Cas laid there and drooled as he was pounded into, oversensitive and drained.

Dean yelled as he came, a long string of curses following. His orgasm lasted for a long time, even after he emptied himself inside the tight heat. His legs shook and his eyes fluttered, rolling back into his head, looking like he was just about seizing.

Once they both came to their senses, they were both on the floor staring at the ceiling, not remembering falling off the couch.   
As they bathed in the post orgasm pleasure, feeling like they could sink into the carpet. Both silent and satisfied. 

“What, just,, happened?” Dean started wanting to sit up, but his limbs felt like they were made out of jelly. 

Cas sighed before explaining “Well, wings are a sign of mating in heaven. So when you touched my wings, I went into heat. I believe you know what heat means, it’s part of the term “a bitch in heat” and that’s saying the dog is ready to mate, so it is most related to that.” He sat up on his elbows. 

“That quote isn’t as literal as you put it but, did it spread from you to me? Is that why my skin felt on fire.” He turned his head to look at Castiel. 

“Yes, I have never had sex with an angel, so I never knew that.” He did a half shrug. “My bad.”   
He chuckled when he saw the ‘bitch face’ Dean gave him.   
“What? I know you liked it.” Cas smiled turning to prop his head up on his palm, leaning on one elbow. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “I did.” He admitted. “I may have to do that again sometime, that was the best orgasm than any one night stand with any woman, any man, any sexual encounter, that orgasm beat it.” 

Cas smiles until his eyes creased at the corners, proud to have best Deans personal record for the best orgasms.   
“Me too, in the billions of years I have been alive, I have never had anyone who has touched me in that way, or gotten me heated before, and I agree that was the best orgasm I’ve had.” He sat up. 

“I want to get up, but my brain isn’t functioning.” Dean groaned as he sat up, looking down at the now drying cum on his chest and stomach. “Huh.” He chuckled.

“What?” Cas cocked his head. 

“I can’t tell whose cum this is, mine or yours?” 

“Let me see.” Cas found a wet dollop of cum on his nipple reached down and lapped it, his tongue catching on Deans nipple, the oversensitivity causing the hunter to collapse against the arm of the couch whimpering. 

“Definentally mine. Somehow.” He squinted, smacking his lips. 

 

“You’re gross.” Dean snickered, wrinkling his nose.   
“Let’s go to bed.” He grabbed his angels hand to lead him, but was suddenly laying on his bed.   
“You can’t always do that man, warn me next time!” Dean complained playfully shoving Castiel before kissing him in apology.  
They made out for a while, gently and sweet full of passion and love, just sedated and soothing. 

And soon enough they were passed out, limbs tangled, naked and snoring softly. The covers off as they were still cooling down, their warmth of each other keeping themselves just warm enough to stand. 

 

On the other hand, Sam came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil enough to leave it at a dead end... muahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> if i should continue this or if you have any suggestions, comment below
> 
> my instagram is @sacrificetoby, I just post memes.


End file.
